


Welcome to the World of Dreams

by yukirurikawa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirurikawa/pseuds/yukirurikawa
Summary: It's hard not to get caught up in your own world when you're doing something you love.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Welcome to the World of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ummm hello!!! it's been... almost 5 months since i last wrote something!! i'm back i guess??? this was originally just an hc but i ended up writing something haha,, i know this is short but i hope you like it!
> 
> an special thank you to everyone in twt who helped!! thank you all sm for the advice!!! and sorry i ended up stealing the title from a song VFHFBDHDH anyways here you go!! stan mukuyuki
> 
> (also if you want to scream about mukuyuki or just a3 in general, my twt is @rurikawayukis !!)

Yuki yawned and looked outside his window. He didn't know what time it was, but it sure had been a long time since he started sewingーheck, it was _morning_! Normally, he would have stopped an hour or two after starting the task. It's hard not to get caught up in your own world, though, especially when you're doing something you love.

That didn't make him feel any less tired, though. He had to be early for practice that day, but looking at the clock, he had... 2 hours left to sleep. Yeah, that's definitely not enough sleep time when you've been working on costumes for the whole night.

"It's better than nothing, right?" he thought. He was about to lay on his bed and close his eyes when he heard a door opening. It wasn't his dorm's door, since Tenma was still asleep and the sound came from too far away.

Whoever it was, maybe he could tell them he was gonna miss practice that day. He had the energy to do that... right? Yeah, sure. He got out of bed and carefully opened the door. He might not get along with Tenma, but he doesn't hate him, alright.

Silently, he walked through the halls, hoping no one would notice him. He just wanted to find that person as soon as possible, damn it. He had to make an effort to not fall asleep in the middle of the hallway.

When he finally got to the main room, he immediately opened his mouth to say "good morning", but someone was faster than him.

That someone being Muku.

ーGood morning! ーMuku turned around, not knowing who was there. Yuki hadn't even noticed it was him, actually. He was just too tired.

ーGood... morning. ーhe managed to say, before sitting down on the sofa. He really needed to get some sleep.

Muku looked at him, worried. Yuki definitely didn't look good, not because he wasn't beautiful, but because he almost looked like a zombie.

ーYuki-kun!? Are you alright? ーhe quickly sat next to him.

ーPractice... the costumes... ーYuki couldn't even explain the whole situation before falling asleep.

"A-Ah, what should I do now... I don't want to wake him up. Should I just... let him sleep here?" Muku certainly didn't want to bother Yuki, especially when he was looking like that. In fact, he was about to stand up and leave him on his own when he felt something on his shoulder.

He looked down, almost as if it wasn't obvious that that _something_ was Yuki. His body was just moving on its own, his head now resting peacefully against Muku's shoulder.

Yuki's expression was calm. He was finally getting the sleep he deserved, not in the way he usually did, but he was getting it. His face was a little warmer than usual, too. He didn't know any of this, of course. Muku's expression was the exact opposite, though. He gasped in surprise and blushed, trying to process what was happening. Sure, he had seen this in several manga, but he never thought it'd actually happen to him.

He looked at Yuki again, and tried to calm down. Even though he had bags under his eyes, even though his hair was messy... he was still so cute. And so cool at the same time, even though he probably didn't think the same about him and he'd probably get tired of him some day and maybe he'll leave the troupe and change schools and they'll never see each other again andー

Forget that. Muku closed his eyes. Maybe he had woken up too early. Maybe he had to sleep some more, too.


End file.
